


Woken by the Wind

by mintycoffee



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Morning After, Polyamory, happy birthday tsugumi!, the trope of two people waking up at what the fuck in the morning and chattin, tsugu GOT it my guys, tsugu has so many girlfriends you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintycoffee/pseuds/mintycoffee
Summary: Tsugumi wakes up abruptly after a night of "fun," and spends the next ten minutes wondering where one of her girlfriends went.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo/Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Woken by the Wind

The light brush of a chilly breeze tickled Tsugumi awake. Drowsiness nearly sent her back to the world of sleep, but she immediately noticed that her back was much colder than the rest of her body. Specifically, she felt a very soft, very warm force pressing against her front. It pushed her out slightly and pulled her back in. Well, it didn’t pull her back in, she was holding the soft blob that was definitely breathing.

Tsugumi pried her eyes open to see absolutely nothing. It was pitch black, which most likely meant it was the middle of the night. Tsugumi moved her head a little bit in an attempt to figure out where she ended up. She rubbed it against the closest surface of the blob she was holding and immediately figured out that she was facefirst in Himari’s sizable chest.

Like, bare chest. Like, big warm soft breasts practically suffocating her. Though she would’ve appreciated this much more a few hours ago (or at least she thought, she was unaware of when they stopped or what time it was), Tsugumi was abruptly reminded of the “intense cuddling session” that occurred last night.

Which meant that there were more than two bodies on this bed. Which explained the uncharacteristically toned legs that pinned down her own. Tsugumi could not see jack squat, but she knew Tomoe and Sayo were just as close to her as Himari was. Though she kind of wished that some part of Sayo was holding her.

_ Chilly. Thirsty. Where are my clothes? _

Through some trouble, she somehow managed to wrestle her leg from Tomoe’s grasp. Himari was the real trouble though, as Tsugumi and Tomoe both knew that she had a ridiculously strong grip. Once someone got in her arms, it would be near impossible to leave them. But Tsugumi knew Himari’s body up and down, and expertly escaped from her arms with barely a peep out of her.

God, it was cold. The bedroom was almost too cold. Tsugumi looked towards the window and saw that it was open, even though it was literally the start of January and it had been really cold for the past few days. Four horny bodies apparently made the room uncomfortably hot, but one blanket and three bodies after climax made the room uncomfortably cold.

Speaking of which, Tsugumi couldn’t find Sayo underneath anyone, nor did she find her underneath the blanket. But that had to come after she closed the window. While she did enjoy cuddling with the warm bodies of her roommates, she was not ready to have everybody in the apartment get a cold because someone left the window open. With finesse, she stepped over Himari and Tomoe and slid the window closed. When she turned around, she saw the soft glow of the street lights wash over the rest of her room. And sure enough, Sayo was not in the room. Tsugumi also noticed the number of hickeys on the parts of Himari’s body that weren’t covered by a blanket.

With the grace of a squirrel, she hopped over her bedmates and off the bed. The cold air in the room nipped at her still bare skin. Unfortunately, Tsugumi realized that she needed to put some clothes on. The concept of turning the room inside out in the dark did not amuse her, so she grabbed a random shirt on the floor and threw it on. She immediately knew it was Himari’s due to how large it was. It was fine, it covered her boobs and crotch which was enough until she got back into bed. Tsugumi slipped into the hallway and sneaked her way to the kitchen.

Funny how they decided to have sex in  _ her _ room, and not Himari and Tomoe’s, which was the bigger one. Tsugumi’s room was the smallest out of the three bedrooms in that apartment. She and Sayo slept in separate rooms, or at least they did before they started dating. They got together shortly after moving in. After that, they didn’t sleep in their own rooms very often.

The light in the kitchen was on, and so was the stove.

“Sayo?”

The woman in question jumped a bit. She, unlike the other three people in the house, was fully dressed in her pajamas.“Oh, Tsugumi. Good morning.”

Tsugumi looked at the clock on the stove, which read 4:01 AM. That answered what time it was, but it still didn’t answer what time they stopped.

“What are you doing awake so early?” Tsugumi asked, fully knowing that she shouldn’t be awake either.

Sayo turned the stove off. “I could ask you the same thing. You know how Himari is.”

Tsugumi grabbed one of the cups in the cabinet.“Did she kick you again?”

“Unfortunately, yes. She kicked me in the face.”

Tsugumi laughed lightly. “Yeah, she does that. Whatcha making there?”

She was eyeing the kettle and cup in Sayo’s hands. “Hot chocolate,” Sayo replied. “Care to have some?”

A quick scoop of cocoa powder and a cup of hot water later, Tsugumi and Sayo were on the couch, leaning against each other while sipping drinks. Sayo definitely wasn’t as soft nor as warm as Himari, but she was perfect for Tsugumi. Just tall enough, just cool enough, and just cuddly enough for Tsugumi to melt into her body. She was really starting to get sleepy now. The hot chocolate had been long gone by now, and there was nothing in her hands other than Sayo’s own.

“Tsugumi?” Sayo whispered. It was quiet, but her name was enough to wake her up.

“Huh?”

“I love you. So much.”

Tsugumi giggled, trying to snuggle closer to Sayo, despite their bodies already as close as they could be.

“Me too.”

Sayo planted several kisses on Tsugumi’s head, Tsugumi melting after each additional one.

“Happy birthday, my sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday tsugumi i love you with my whole heart


End file.
